


Neal Keeps Christmas Well

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Neal has his own Christmas traditions, but El is worried about him being alone during the holiday.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	Neal Keeps Christmas Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheride/gifts).



> This is for cheride in appreciation of all her encouragement through this crazy year. Merry Christmas.

“So, what time is Neal coming over tomorrow, Peter?” 

Peter stood in the kitchen doorway watching as his wife took the last of the pies out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. He was afraid this wasn’t going to go well for him.

“He’s not coming over, El. He said he has plans.” And there it was…the look. He’d used that same look while he interrogated criminals. It was the look that said, ‘I know you’re guilty’. He sighed. 

“Peter, when did you ask him? Did you wait until today?” 

He shook his head. “No, I asked him last week. This is not my fault, El.”

“Peter, this is his first Christmas out of prison. He shouldn’t spend the day alone. I talked to June and she is going to her daughter’s. Neal is going to be alone again; he was alone at Thanksgiving too.”

“El, he’s a grown man. He’s capable of deciding for himself if he wants to be alone on the holiday. I invited him to dinner and he said he had plans. I can’t force him to come over, El.” With her hands on her hips, she gave him a slightly different look… “Ok, yes I could force him to come, but is that really what you want me to do?” Peter’s hopes for a peaceful afternoon were fading. He sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

“No, I guess not.” El looked around at all of the food she had already prepared for tomorrow’s dinner. “I just hate for him to be alone on Christmas.”

“Maybe it’s for the best, El. After all, he’s my CI, not a friend. He’s a felon, and it might be best to maintain a strictly business relationship. There’s a very real possibility that I may have to send him back to prison someday.”

“Exactly.” El sat down at the table across from Peter and leaned forward. “You may have to send him back to prison if he doesn’t get the emotional support and encouragement he needs to make it on the outside. I’ve been doing some reading about this, Peter. Do you realize that forty-three percent of released convicts will re-offend and return to prison within a year of their release? But people who have the support of friends and family have a much greater chance of making it on the outside. Does Neal have any family?”

“Not that I know of. And I am very familiar with the recidivism problem, El. But what do you expect me to do? I gave him a job; that’s the reason he’s out. Meaningful employment is also an important factor. And he has June and the weird little guy.”

“That’s nice Peter, but don’t you think that if he starts getting off track they might tend to look the other way instead of steering him back in the right direction? The little guy, as you call him, is not exactly the best role-model. June was married to a con-man herself, so she may not be the strict, mother-figure type. I think he needs us, Peter.”

“Well then, what do you suggest I do? Should I go over there in the morning and slap the cuffs on him, then drag him over here by the scruff of his neck? He said he has plans. You want me to trust him more, so why don’t you trust that he’s being honest about this?”

“Ok, fine, maybe he does have plans. But I think we should go over there in the morning and see how he is. I’ve got a gift for him that we can take. We’ll stop by, and ask him one more time to join us. If he says ‘no’ I’ll accept it. At least he’ll know we care about him.”

Peter sighed, nodded his head, and rubbed the back of his neck in a frustrated way. “Ok, we’ll go over there in the morning. Now can we talk about something besides Caffrey?”

“Thank you, Hon.” El smiled and got up from the table. “It’s snowing a little. Let’s take Satchmo for a walk in the park. You know how I love the fresh, fluffy snow.”

Peter was smart enough not to let a complaining groan escape as he got up to put on his boots. He wasn’t a big fan of ‘fresh, fluffy snow’. But he was a fan of his lovely wife, and to please her he’d walk through a blizzard.”

***********************

Neal stood by the doors to the terrace and watched the snow drift quietly down and lay a blanket of white on the city he loved. He tightened the belt of his robe and sighed contentedly. He loved Christmas. Slowly he turned and shuffled his slippered feet over to the fireplace to add another log to the fire. 

When he was satisfied that the fire was going good he went into his kitchenette to heat up the take-out containers. Chinese food on Christmas Eve was a tradition for him. He’d been alone every Christmas since he was eighteen, (prison didn't count) as well as most of the ones before that. He enjoyed the chance to relax and take a break from trying to please other people. It was his Christmas present to himself. Sometimes ‘being Caffrey’ was a little tiring. 

He took the hot food over to the table and opened the book that lay there. Taking a bite of moo goo gai pan, he began to read…

_“Stave One, Marley’s Ghost_

_Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it: and Scrooge’s name was good upon ’Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail._  
_Mind! I don’t mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin-nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade. But the wisdom of our ancestors is in the simile; and my unhallowed hands shall not disturb it, or the Country’s done for. You will therefore permit me to repeat, emphatically, that Marley was as dead as a door-nail.”_

********************

“Are you ready to head over to Neal’s, Peter?”

It was ten-thirty on Christmas morning, and Peter knew he couldn’t put the visit off any longer. He and El had exchanged their gifts and eaten their breakfast. Satchmo had been walked and fed. There were no more excuses to be found. He sighed, then paused to wonder if he sighed too much. 

“Let me just call him to let him know we’re stopping by.”

“I thought we were going to surprise him.”

“El, for all we know his plans include a hooker or something. I’d prefer we weren’t the ones to be surprised.” He looked at his phone and dialed as he spoke.

“Neal loves Kate, Peter. He doesn’t seem like the hooker type to me.”

Peter frowned as the phone continued to ring. “Maybe, but he did just recently get out of prison and Kate is nowhere to be found. Some men will take comfort where they can buy it.” El scowled at his cynicism and he stopped talking when he heard the voice-mail message. “Neal, El and I are going to stop by in about a half-hour…Umm, Merry Christmas.”

Disconnecting the call Peter opened the tracking app on his phone to make sure Neal was home. His frown deepened as he saw the blinking dot was not in its expected place. He enlarged the map to see the specific location of his CI. “El, he’s at the hospital.”

“The hospital? Was he feeling ok? Do you think he had an accident?”

“I have no idea. I’ll call the hospital to see if he’s been admitted. It’s possible he’s just visiting someone.”

“Peter, they won’t give you any information over the phone. HIPPA regulations don’t allow them to do that. And before you say ‘but I’m the FBI’ remember they can’t see your badge through the phone. Anyone can say they are the FBI.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to go to the hospital and find him. I’ll go clean the snow off the car. Why don’t you call him again and see if you get an answer?”

“Ok, hon. Be careful, the steps might be slippery.”

“Hmmnn,” Peter grunted as he walked outside. He didn’t need to be told snow could be slippery. A bad word slipped out as he lost his footing and grabbed hold of the railing to prevent a fall. ‘Merry Christmas and Bah Humbug’, he thought to himself as he cleaned the snow off the car. What should have been a pleasant day at home with his wife was turning into a day of aggravation thanks to Caffrey.

Thirty-five minutes later they entered the hospital and approached the information desk. Peter showed his badge to the young lady behind the desk and asked for information about Neal Caffrey. He waited while she clicked away on her computer.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t see anyone by that name in our system. Are you sure he’s at this hospital?”

“Yes, I’m sure he’s here. Maybe he’s just visiting someone. You might have seen him come in. He’s about five-eleven, slender, brown hair, blue eyes.”

“Sorry, that doesn’t sound like anyone I’ve seen.”

El shook her head at her husband in a way that made him feel like he’d said something stupid. 

“What did I do to get that look,” Peter asked in his adorably clueless fashion.

“Peter, hon, you’re not putting out a ‘be-on-the-look-out’ bulletin. You’re asking a young lady if she’s seen Neal.” El turned to the lady and smiled. “He’s tall, with brown hair that you’d like to run your fingers through; it’s soft-looking and just a little curly. He has blue eyes that you just want to dive into, and if a smile could be deadly you’d probably be in the emergency room right now.”

“Is he also wearing a very subtle cologne that gives you an almost uncontrollable urge to hug him and sniff his neck?”

“Yep, that’s him. You’ve seen him?”

“Yes, ma’am.” She smiled dreamily and pointed to the hallway leading off to her right. “If you just follow that hallway you’ll come to a waiting area with comfortable chairs and a baby grand piano. He’s in there.”

“Thank you.” El smiled and turned to go where she’d been directed but stopped when she ran into her unmoving husband. Now she was the one who was clueless as she studied the frown on Peter’s face. “What?”

“How much trouble would I be in if I described another woman in those kinds of terms?”

“Hon, I was just trying to relate to the witness in order to get the information we needed. But,” she quickly kissed him on the cheek, “if you described a woman like that you’d be in sooo much trouble.” El grabbed his hand and started leading the way. “Come on, let’s go find him.”

The waiting area was an open space with large windows and comfortable chairs. There was a huge Christmas tree near the windows and the chairs were filled with people who were listening to someone play Christmas music on the piano. Peter searched the crowd looking for Neal.

“Peter…look.” El nudged him and nodded to where Neal sat playing the piano. “Did you know he could play like that?”

Peter shook his head slowly. “I had no idea," Peter whispered in awe. 

El spotted two nurses leaving and guided Peter to the empty chairs. They sat down to listen as Neal played a beautiful rendition of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Peter looked around the room at the people. Many of them looked like hospital staff, while others were clearly patients and their visitors. 

Neal finished one song and began to play Silent Night. The atmosphere in the room seemed almost magical, even to Peter. As Neal finished Silent Night, a little girl of about six years old shyly approached him. She looked back at her parents, who smiled and motioned encouragingly. 

Neal turned and smiled at the child. “Hi there. Did you want me to play something for you?”

The girl nodded. “My daddy’s a doctor and we’re visiting him while he works. I want to sing a song for him so he won’t be sad to work on Christmas.”

“That sounds like a really good idea. What do you want to sing?”

“Do you know Jingle Bells?”

Neal smiled and started to play a simple accompaniment. The girl started singing and he followed along. When she stumbled on the words, he softly started singing with her. Soon the whole audience was singing. Over the next hour, Neal played while the people listened and occasionally sang along. 

El leaned over to speak to Peter. “Hon, we should be going. I’ve still got some cooking to do. Why don’t you go ask him again to come for dinner?”

Peter nodded and approached the piano. Neal continued to play as he watched Peter walk closer. “Hello, Peter.”

“Neal…can you join us for dinner later?”

“It’s really nice of you to ask, Peter, but after I leave here I’m going to the homeless family shelter. I talked to the director there a few days ago and suggested that I could play some music and sing a little. I’ll be there until two o’clock.” He finished playing Angels We Have Heard on High and looked up at Peter again. 

“Ok, well do you have plans after that?”

“After that, I’m going home to eat leftovers and watch some old Christmas movies. It’s my tradition.”

“Come have dinner with us and we can watch movies together. It can be the start of a new tradition.” Peter had been reluctant to spend Christmas with Neal but now he genuinely hoped Neal would say yes.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” 

Peter smiled and nodded. “We’re sure.” 

Neal smiled and then placed his hands back on the piano keys. Loudly, he started playing ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’ as he sang. His audience took their cue and sang along, sensing that the concert was coming to an end. The final notes were accompanied by applause and Neal blushed as he stood up and made a slight bow. 

********************

Neal shifted the gifts he was holding so he could knock on the door. He was still a little hesitant to intrude on Peter and El’s Christmas celebration, but they had genuinely seemed to want him here. 

The door opened and he flashed his brightest smile. “Merry Christmas, Peter.” He handed Peter the gifts and shook the snow off of his coat before entering the house. 

“Merry Christmas, Neal. Just hang your coat on the hook by the stairs and come on in.” 

Neal toed off his shoes and hung his coat up. “Merry Christmas, Elizabeth. Dinner smells wonderful.”

“Come sit down, Neal. Peter was tracking your progress and I’ve just finished putting everything on the table.”

“Nice one, Peter,” Neal mumbled as he followed them into the kitchen.

“Look, El, Neal brought some fancy wine.” 

El took the wine and thanked Neal while she went to get the bottle opener.

Neal smiled as he saw all of the delicious-looking food, but his smile froze as his eyes spotted a casserole dish of grayish goo. “The wine should go well with the uhhh, green bean casserole.”

“Don’t worry about that, Neal. I have to make that for Peter, but you aren’t required to force any of it down.”

With a look of relief, Neal took a seat at the table. “I should have known that the man who likes deviled ham would also like green bean casserole.”

“Hey, I’m glad you don’t want any of it; more for me.”

It was a lovely dinner and Neal relaxed as he became more convinced that Peter and El really did want his company. The conversation flowed and Peter brought up the subject of his piano playing.

“So, Neal, how did you get the job playing piano at the hospital today?”

“It wasn’t a job, Peter. I heard they had a nice piano and I wanted to do something for the people who have to work on the holiday. Also, it’s hard on folks who have family in the hospital this time of year.”

“So you just walked in and started playing?”

“Sure, it’s my way of giving to people. You know, the joy of the season and all that.” Neal shrugged casually and ate another bite of ham.

“It’s a very thoughtful thing to do, Neal. And you play so beautifully. Peter had no idea you could play the piano.”

“Well, in my alleged line of work it's important to keep a few secrets, El. Sure, crime does allegedly pay, but it’s not always a steady income. Sometimes it’s necessary to supplement ill-gotten gains with well-gotten gains.”

“Most people refer to it as earning an honest living, Neal. And, as well as you play you could make a nice living without the ill-gotten gains.”

“Maybe…” Neal shrugged. “For the next four years, I’ve got a full-time job. The piano thing is just a hobby.”

As they ate dessert the subject turned to movies. 

“So, Neal, what are your favorite Christmas movies? Maybe you know of something Peter would like. He gets grumpy when I want to watch the Hallmark channel this time of year.”

Neal nodded in understanding. He wasn’t fond of the sappy Hallmark movies either. “I like the old classics. My favorite is ‘It Happened on Fifth Avenue.’ I also like ‘Remember the Night’ and ‘The Shop Around the Corner’. But I doubt that Peter would like the first two of those.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why wouldn’t I like them?”

“Well, the first one is about a hobo, who breaks into a fifth avenue mansion while the owners are away for the holiday. The other is about a pretty, young shop-lifter who gets caught just before Christmas. The prosecutor, played by Fred MacMurray, asks to postpone the trial because he thinks it will be hard to get a conviction at Christmas time. But, then he feels sorry for her and bails her out, then takes her home with him to Indiana.”

“Why am I not surprised that you would find Christmas movies about criminals?”

“Peter! Hush. Neal, I think those both sound like interesting movies. I’d love to see them. I’m sure they’re probably available on video-streaming.”

“That’s ok, El, we can let Peter pick the movie.”

El got up to start taking the dishes to the sink and she glared at Peter from behind Neal. Peter got the message.

“No, Neal, let’s watch the hobo movie. It sounds interesting. And then we can watch my favorite movie, ‘A Christmas Carol’. I like the 1938 version best.”

Neal beamed a smile at Peter. “That is the best version, although I prefer reading the book.” And Neal raised his glass of wine in a toast as he quoted _“and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Every One!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having problems concentrating enough to write anything lately. This seemed a bit stiff to me, but I hope you enjoyed it. Neal's favorite movies are actually my favorite Christmas movies. Although 'Remember the Night' has an uncertain ending, I prefer to continue the movie in my head to a happy conclusion, but I'm sure Peter would see a more realistic outcome.  
>  Also, I imagine Neal's piano playing to be something like Michele McLaughlin playing 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'. Check it out on YouTube if you'd like.


End file.
